Justice Friends
This article is about the characters of the segments. For the segments, see The Justice Friends (segment) The Justice Friends are a group of superheroes who exist in the universe of Dexter's Laboratory who, aside from their eternal struggle against evil, must also learn to live together under one roof to face the challenges of everyday life. They are the main characters of the back-up segments of Dexter's Laboratory. Description Major Stars * Major Glory (the self-elected leader of the Justice Friends) is a semi-effective, caped American hero given to over-dramatic, patriotic dialogue. He is a parody of both Captain America and Superman. His love for publicity and of the paparazzi can often present more harm than good. His secret identity is concealed by several masks instead of just one, he is the nephew of Uncle Sam (currently a hippie), and he is allergic to cats. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Val Hallen ' is a guitar-wielding Viking god of rock with Southern Californian mannerisms. He is a parody of both the Mighty Thor and rock music guitarist Eddie Van Halen. Val Hallen's guitar is his source of divine power, as seen in the episode "Val Hallen's Room" where he was reduced to a nerd having lost it. Upon finding it, the power of the guitar restored him to his true form. However, it seems that the guitar itself does not supply an infinite amount of energy as he had to retrieve his power when Mental Mouse claimed it in the episode "Can't Nap." It's also powered by static electricity as well. Valhallen can also fly on his guitar, much the same way Mjolnir grants Thor the ability of flight in the Marvel Universe. It can be noted that his guitar bears resemblance to the Gibson "Flying" V (Most likely an inside joke for guitar players). He has been seen using various means of transportation throughout the series, such as a cross between a Viking longship and a jeep, or a chariot pulled by a goat (named Billy), similar to the chariot used by Thor in Norse mythology which is pulled by two goats. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. * 'The Infraggable Krunk (or Krunk for short) is an overgrown muscle-man with arrested mental development. He parodies both the Incredible Hulk and The Thing. He wears green pants and has purple skin - an opposite to the Hulk's purple pants and green skin. His favorite television show is TV Puppet Pals. He is voiced by Frank Welker. List of Other Justice Friends Other Appearances *Members of the Justice Friends have also appeared in The Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only", however both shows take place in different continuities and the members seen there could be considered alternate versions of the ones seen in Dexter's Laboratory. **There are several differences seen between the Justice Friends members seen in PPG and Dexter's Lab. For starters, rather than being members of the Justice Friends, they are instead part of the Association of World Super Men (A.W.S.M.) and are a men-only club, despite that Miss Spell is a member of the Justice Friends in Dexter's Lab. Krunk is also absent from AWSM (mostly cause Buttercup said he was too stupid) while Comrade Red is considered a member despite being a villain in Dexter's Lab. *The Justice Friends are considered a spoof or a parody of DC Comics' Justice League and Super Friends, and Marvel Comics' Avengers during their respective primes. Site Navigation Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Superheroes Category:Global Security